Le Trône
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi L réfléchissait mieux recourbé? Ce confort, c'est une histoire qui ne se hurle pas sous tous les toits...


_..._

_« Au plus haut trône du monde n'est-on assis que sur son cul. »_

_Montaigne_

_..._

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi L réfléchissait mieux lorsqu'il était recourbé ? Parce que… moi, oui. Et ma réponse n'est pas totalement spirituelle.

Pas totalement.

/ ! \ **Avertissement : **Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

_Note : Aaah Luce, je l'ai posté ! C'est officiel, j'ai pété une durite ! Et bien sûr rien de mieux que de se discréditer aux yeux du monde entier pour fêter ça. Mais c'est que j'ai reçu un second soutien inattendu (coucou, Vilbbes ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop honte à la fin, hein)._

_Ceci n'a pas pour but d'être drôle, au fait. Ni intelligent, ni tragique, ni... qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?_

* * *

**Le Trône**

**...**

« Aaaah… »

Confortablement calé sur son trône immaculé, L lâcha un soupir de délectation. Rien à dire là-dessus, ce genre de petites pauses, ça faisait un bien fou. Il se sentait comme un roi, au détail près qu'ici, personne n'oserait le déranger pour le forcer à rendre la justice.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas ça. Voir tous ces regards remplis de respect et de crainte, contraindre les plus grandes personnalités de la planète à se plier à ses désirs, les rendre dépendants de son bon vouloir, les faire obéir même en rechignant secrètement, c'était juste… grisant. En plus, quoi ! On lui demandait juste d'utiliser sa tête. Et ses petites cellules grises lui offraient alors le parfait prétexte pour se bâfrer aux frais de la princesse.

Juré, le sucre, c'était le carburant de tous les miracles. Une nécessité, point barre, et le prix qu'on y mettait pour avoir de la qualité était largement mérité - si l'on voulait que le cerveau de mister L ne fasse pas défaut à l'employeur, bien sûr. N'allez pas expliquer à l'homme le plus intelligent du monde qu'il n'avait rien compris aux effets de son régime alimentaire. Sauf si vous souhaitez à ce point vous faire proprement rembarrer.

Le défaut, c'est qu'à force, on avait tellement rempli son emploi du temps qu'entre ses goinfreries intellectualisées et ses discussions lapidaires sur un ton condescendant avec les hauts gradés, il n'avait plus une seconde à lui.

Mais enfin, il avait bien droit de se relaxer, des fois ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était L qu'il fallait lui rendre une vie infernale !

Le génie ramena ses jambes contre son torse avec un frisson de nostalgie. Ici, rien sinon lui-même ne l'y forçait, mais à l'époque, à la Wammy's, l'exiguïté des lieux était telle qu'une fois atteint une taille adulte, on était forcé de se recroqueviller sous peine de cogner ses genoux contre le mur d'en face. Et mine de rien, L y avait toujours tenu, à ses genoux, surtout depuis qu'il avait compris que sans posséder des articulations au meilleur de leur forme, jouer correctement au tennis relevait de la gageure. Si un jour il perdait contre D… c'est clair, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

L contracta un instant ses abdominaux dans un état olympique et les relâcha avec un soupir. Coordination parfaite avec ses fessiers. Tout était au top, chez lui. Qu'il essaye seulement et il enchaînerait bien dix tractions sans le moindre effort.

Là-bas, à l'orphelinat, il y avait aussi le sol, si souvent recouvert d'une eau douteuse dans laquelle on évitait de laisser macérer trop longtemps ses chaussures – encore une raison de relever les pieds et de se ramasser sur lui-même. Parait-il qu'il y avait des fuites, que le plombier passait le plus clair de son temps à réparer sous le regard exaspéré de Wammy. Pas besoin d'être sorti de saint Cyr pour comprendre quelle en était la cause. Ou plutôt qui, ce farceur un peu stupide de P, et très tristement as de la mécanique au passage.

Résultat, les lieux étaient la plupart du temps déserts. Mais L adorait. Outre le fait que ses petites habitudes alimentaires lui imposaient très régulièrement l'endroit, il était quasiment certain de ne pas y être dérangé. Les autres squattaient chez les filles. Pas que de façon utilitaire, d'ailleurs.

Il lâcha un énième soupir d'extase. Il avait toujours soigné ses œuvres, quelles qu'elles soient, mais celle-là, c'était elle qui le soignait. Lorsqu'il se relâchait, son visage légèrement crispé, à peine rougi et pas si brûlant que ce qu'on prétendait parfois dans le langage commun, c'était comme une vape de langueur qui s'emparait de lui. Trop agréable, cette décontraction.

Il sentit la masse chaude glisser lentement le long de sa peau.

Qu'il se le répète dix fois, cent, mille peut-être, L aimait toujours autant s'y réfugier. Ça aussi, ça datait de la Wammy's. Lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus des cris et des rires des autres enfants, il venait s'enfermer pour réfléchir en silence. Il se recroquevillait, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, posait un pouce distrait sur les lèvres, et s'écoutait penser. Parfois, sans autre interlocuteur que lui-même, il oubliait comment parler. L'intérêt lui paraissait mineur.

D'autres orphelins passaient en coup-de-vent dans un couloir, et le bruit de leurs pas résonnait un instant. Il les observait à travers la serrure et penchait la tête sur le côté, l'air intéressé, bien que conscient que personne ne puisse le voir, puis il retournait à ses occupations. Ses neurones tournaient alors à plein régime, profitant de la tranquillité des lieux. En cours, c'était cent fois moins passionnant, et même si le fait de ne pas utiliser sa cervelle avait quelque chose d'anormal pour lui, penser aux énigmes des cours de criminologie sur son trône impérial plutôt que devant une copie blanche donnait toujours des résultats absolument remarquables.

Il y eut un 'plouf'.

L mordilla son pouce. Cette fois, l'endroit ne l'aidait pas. La position, un peu plus peut-être, pour quelques brillantes déductions de temps à autre. Mais actuellement, rien à faire : quel que soit l'angle sous lequel on envisageait la question, Light restait un excellent Kira, et les pourcentages n'étaient pas plus près de baisser que le petit de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Ce qu'il _désirait_ de Light…

Un aveu, bien sûr. Petites obsédées.

Enfin, les pensées d'un détective tel que L sont impénétrables, n'est-ce pas ?

Son pouce glissa le long de ses lèvres et il esquissa lentement un sourire. Il fit encore un peu jouer ses muscles postérieurs, les relâcha dans un soupir alangui et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'en finir. C'est vrai, malgré tout, de l'autre côté de la cloison, on l'attendait, lui. Et Watari qui n'allait pas cesser de râler derrière ses airs de gentleman…

Faisant fi de l'odeur fauve qui régnait là, il essuya lentement sa peau et se débarrassa de ses œuvres.

Observer la couleur brunâtre sur le papier ne faisait pas franchement partie de ses occupations favorites. Non, il préférait cent fois la vague de soulagement qui se saisissait de lui lorsqu'il retrouvait la sérénité de la pièce. Cent fois le plaisir de se recourber sur lui-même sans Yagami pour le toiser de l'air navré que le détective réservait aux inférieurs.

A la fin, qu'y avait-il de si mal à se tenir recroquevillé ?

Watari allait s'impatienter.

Minute. Depuis quand tenait-il compte de l'avis de Watari ?

Il sourit à pleines dents, une brusque envie de sucreries en tête. Il y avait dans sa réserve personnelle une arrivée de caramels qui n'attendaient plus que lui… Honte à lui s'il ne s'en occupait pas. Kira méritait bien ça.

L sortit de la pièce. Du caramel. Tiens, mais ça faisait longtemps. Son cheesecake de la dernière fois n'était pas mal non plus, tout comme les chocolats suisses que Watari avait spécialement fait importer à sa demande expresse. Mais du caramel. Mou, fondant dans la bouche et qui lui collerait peut-être entre les dents, juste comme il fallait, avec une cuisson parfaite, un équilibre artistique entre sucre, sel et beurre, rien que des bonnes choses. Un orgasme culinaire. Vite, sortir de là. S'y précipiter sans plus attendre. Mais rester propre.

Il avisa le lavabo, puis il referma en la claquant la porte des toilettes.

xxx

* * *

NDA

Scatologie mon amie… Mais qu'on m'explique un peu pourquoi les héros ne vont jamais aux toilettes !

_Un grand remerciement à Luce et à Vilbbes !_

PS : C'est comme avec la phrase 'Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement' à prendre à double sens, mais pas celui que l'énonciateur avait désiré à l'origine. Un grain de fantaisie dans ce monde de brutes. Maintenant, on a la certitude que L a quelque chose d'humain. Je lâche une dernière énormité ? Light aussi devait en avoir la preuve… A prendre comme vous voulez.

...Je crois que jamais la phrase 'Je raconte de la merde' n'a été aussi justifiée. Pour ma défense, je suis en P1 médecine -piètre comme excuse, je sais, mais on fait ce qu'on peut...-.

PPS : A ce propos, extrait no2 de La main coupée sur le profil de Patte de velours… (Le premier aussi est fabuleux, remarquez.)


End file.
